Joyeuse sans Valentin
by Arum
Summary: Pour l'instant, Riku est sans Valentin. Mais peut-être qu'un malaise pourrait paradoxalement tout arranger.


Aujourd'hui, je bad, parce que je suis presque la seule de la classe à ne pas avoir de Valentin cette année. Donc j'ai décidé d'écrire ça ...

Crédits: Tout les personnages appartiennent à Square Enyx et Disney.

x Kingdom Hearts x

En temps normal, Riku se fichait un peu de la Saint-Valentin. Pour lui, c'était juste un quatrième jour dans le mois comme le 14 Juin ou le 14 Septembre, le froid en plus. Mais là, c'était différent. Car en plus de sentir que son « meilleur ami » ne se rendait toujours pas compte de ses sentiments (enfin bon, ça c'était quotidien), ce fameux ami allait passer la journée accompagné de sa récente – et première – petite-amie dont il était très fier. Et ça, c'était réellement douloureux.

C'est pour ça que la première chose que fit Riku en se levant, réveillé par les chansons d'amour à l'eau de rose qui passaient à la radio, c'est vomir. Il savait que cette journée s'annonçait particulièrement éprouvante et il lui fallut presque une demi-heure pour se donner le courage qui lui manquait pour aller en cours.

Il sortit de chez lui et s'amena en vitesse au lycée. Avec sa séance d'auto-encouragement, il faillit même arriver en retard. Comme d'habitude, il s'assit à coté de son âme sœur, l'élu de son cœur, celui qui pour lequel il n'était que son « meilleur ami » mais qui avait le don incroyable d'illuminer sa journée ne serait-ce qu'au son de sa voix. D'ailleurs, quand le garçon, répondant au doux prénom de Sora, le salua de son air naturellement enjoué, le sourire qui passa sur les lèvres de Riku n'avait absolument rien de forcé. Si seulement Sora pouvait deviner les sentiments qui se cachaient derrière.

Ils suivirent les cours à deux grâce au livre de Riku. Bien qu'il fut absolument ravi que son âme sœur ait oublié ses affaires, devoir se restreindre d'embrasser ces lèvres roses et plupeuses qui semblaient le narguer lui coutait énormément. Et voir l'autre garçon envoyer de discrets signes à sa petite-amie, ça, ça le détruisait de l'intérieur. Si bien qu'à la fin des deux heures passées l'un à coté de l'autre, Riku ne put s'empêcher d'aller rendre visite à leur amie commune, Kairi, qui avait hérité de la rangée de devant, contrairement à eux qui s'asseyaient tout les jours dans la rangée de derrière. Elle lui fit la bise et le laissa s'asseoir à sa place tandis qu'elle s'amusait avec les longs cheveux argentés du garçon. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde dans la classe excepté l'intéressé, elle était au courant des sentiments de Riku pour leur ami commun.

« Kairi » appela-t-il pendant que la jeune fille peignait ses cheveux avec ses doigts. « J'en peux plus, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda-t-il en observant son ami rire avec sa petite amie qui lançait régulièrement à Riku un regard froid comme la glace.

« Je ne sais pas » soupira-t-elle. « Tu t'es montré tellement visible dans tes avances que tout le monde le sait, sauf lui. » continua-t-elle en prenant quelques mèches de cheveux argentés pour les natter, le regard vide. « Je crois que tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de le coincer dos au mur. Enfin, au sens figuré bien sur. » Lui dit-elle en laissant enfin ses cheveux tranquille pour s'asseoir sur le bout d'une de ses cuisses. "Tu ne penses pas?"

« Moui, j'imagine que tu as raison. » fit-il, un peu sceptique, un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

Peu de temps après, leur professeur arriva et Sora quitta enfin sa chérie. Riku se leva et laissa Kairi se rasseoir à sa propre place. Il avança un peu pour rejoindre sa chaise mais fut pris de vertige, surement parce qu'il n'avait pas bien mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Tombant sur un genou, il s'appuya au bord d'une des tables en se tenant la tête. Malgré les voix qu'il entendait en bruit de fond et qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, il tenta de se relever avant de sentir que son genou se défaisait sous lui. En tombant au sol, il aperçut Sora qui courait vers lui avant de ne voir qu'un grand noir.

Quand il se réveilla, il était couché dans une salle dont les murs et le plafond étaient peints tous en blanc. Il se releva et s'asseyant sur le lit et, en jetant un coup d'œil dans toute la salle, il remarqua que la seule personne qui étaient avec lui, c'était la petite-amie de Sora qui le regardait un petit peu de travers.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, soudain pris d'un violent mal de crâne.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle prit d'abord un verre et des médicaments et les lui amena, ce dont il la remercia silencieusement. « Tu t'es évanoui, surement d'inanition. Sora t'a empêché de tomber et il t'a emporté ici, à l'infirmerie. Il voulait rester mais comme il a manqué le dernier cours, le prof n'a pas voulu le laisser sortir. Alors je suis venu à sa place. En fait, j'avais besoin de te parler. » Lui avoua-t-elle en s'affalant sur une chaise qu'elle avait porté jusqu'au bord du lit et en croisant les bras.

« A propos de Sora ? » demanda Riku tout en connaissant déjà la réponse. En voyant la jeune fille acquiescer, il détourna le regard. « Eh bien, je suis désolé, ça fais deux ans que je lui cache mes sentiments en espérant qu'ils disparaissent. Mais ça me fait mal, je ne peux plus les retenir maintenant. Je sais qu'il est censé n'aimer que toi, mais ne me demande pas de retenir mes sentiments pour lui encore une fois, je ne peux rien faire pour. » Lui déclara-t-il, les bras croisés lui aussi, et secoua la tête.

La jeune fille relâcha alors les bras. En fait, elle se relâcha tout cours et Riku put distinctement voir deux tracés de larmes se frayer un chemin sur la peau de ses joues. D'un seul coup, le garçon se sentit … con. « Il ne m'aime pas, ça se voit. Quand tu t'es évanoui, il a été le premier à venir à ta rescousse. » Déclara-t-elle, visiblement très triste. « Il est gentil avec moi, c'est vrai, mais il l'est avec tout le monde, c'est sa nature. Mais même comme ça, je crois que tu as plus de chances avec lui que moi. » Annonça-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes alors que la sonnerie du lycée retentissait dans la salle.

Elle sortit précipitamment de la salle, mais peu de temps après elle fut remplacé par Sora, un pain au chocolat à la main, l'air un peu hagard. Sans prononcer une seule parole, il tendit le pain à Riku, qui s'en empara avant de mordre dedans à pleine dents, et s'affala sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? » demanda prudemment Riku, sentant qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose.

« Elle m'a quitté. » répondit le garçon en passant une main dans sa chevelure châtaine dans un signe d'incompréhension totale. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour ça ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute en se retournant vers son ami.

« D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, tu ne l'aimais pas suffisamment. » répondit-il doucement, histoire de faire passer la pilule, même s'il était tout de même désolé pour son ami.

Dans un geste plus protecteur qu'autre chose, Riku prit le châtain dans ses bras. Sans qu'il rende compte, Sora s'était blottit dans les deux grands bras qui l'enlaçaient. Profitant de l'occasion, Riku embrassant doucement le front de Sora.

« Tu as les lèvres toute douces » Remarqua Sora d'une petite voix, sans se rendre compte de la portée de ses mots pour Riku. « Je suis sur que tu dois bien embrasser … » fit-il en perdant ses yeux dans le vide.

Riku, poussé par l'envie de l'embrasser et porté par cette occasion, en profita allégrement. « Tu veux tester ? » demanda-t-il, faisant se retourner son meilleur ami à deux centimètres de ses lèvres. Dans le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent, Riku tenta de mettre tout les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui dans le regard complètement perdu du plus jeune qui semblait ne plus savoir si c'était du lard ou du cochon.

Finalement, dans une poussée de courage et d'adrénaline, Riku amorça un mouvement et, en fermant ses yeux, il remarqua que Sora en faisait autant. Finalement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, jouèrent, se caressèrent. Durant leur baiser, Riku posa une main sur la joue de l'autre tandis que Sora enroulait automatiquement ses bras autour du cou du plus grand. Quand ils se séparèrent, Sora plongea son regard dans les yeux de Riku avant de poser sa tête sur son torse. « Tu m'aimes. » affirma-t-il dans un souffle.

« Oui »

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Bientôt deux ans » En entendant ça, Sora releva légèrement la tête. « Ça te dérange ? » demanda-t-il, même s'il se doutait que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Non. » soupira-t-il. « Mais tu aurais pu me le dire avant quand même ! » fit-il en râlant, avant de se blottir contre le torse ferme de Riku, qui le prit dans ses bras avec un immense sourire, l'embrassant dans ses cheveux.

x Kingdom Hearts x

Voilà, comme je l'avais écrit avec une montagne de fautes d'orthographe, je fais une petite update pour changer tout ça. J'espère qu'il n'y en a plus. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Vous savez, poster une review ne coûte rien, et pourtant elle permet de sauver un enfant des ravages de l'alcool. Alors faites une bonne action. Postez une review, sauvez un enfant de l'alcoolisme infantile.


End file.
